


Good Morning

by xy700145



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>給貓的生日賀文，有點崩崩的極短篇，可能有OOC。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

「我又輸了。」艾瑞克深深凝視著棋盤，「再來！」

「說好五戰三勝，你不能賴皮。」查爾斯開心地說。

「真不該跟你打賭。」艾瑞克鬱悶道。

「別這樣，不過是一星期不吃蜂蜜。」查爾斯聳肩。

「唉。」

自從變種人維權運動之後，變種人在社會上的處境大有改善，查爾斯與艾瑞克又恢復早年形影相隨的日子，並且在一段時間後，正式開始交往。

而那之後，查爾斯故態復萌總是喜歡在腦袋裡騷擾艾瑞克，艾瑞克則養成每天早上吃吐司配蜂蜜的習慣。

剛才艾瑞克向查爾斯抱怨他又入侵腦內吵醒他，要求他收斂點，查爾斯則說艾瑞克攝取太多糖份不健康。最後演變成兩個人以下棋來打賭。查爾斯輸的話，一星期不準進入艾瑞克腦袋；艾瑞克輸的話，一星期不吃蜂蜜。

「艾瑞克，我相信你行的。」查爾斯調侃道。

「我知道，願賭服輸。」艾瑞克堅定地說。

 

隔日，艾瑞克伸手要拿蜂蜜罐時，查爾斯注視著他，他才想起昨天的賭約，忿忿然地把手縮回來。

瑞雯一頭霧水地看他們詭異的互動，「我錯過什麼了嗎？」

查爾斯正要開口，艾瑞克立刻用眼神警告他。

「沒有什麼。」查爾斯說。

瑞雯才不相信，但她也不是真的很想知道。

 

這樣的早晨持續了數日，有一天瑞雯一臉受不了地說，「又是下棋輸了是吧？你們老大不小了。」

她翻了個白眼，離開餐桌。

查爾斯忍不住竊笑，艾瑞克佯裝生氣地說，「你還笑！」

 

七天過去了。

艾瑞克掙開眼，高興於今天又可以繼續吃蜂蜜，真是個美好的早晨。

『早安，艾瑞克。』查爾斯用心電感應跟他打招呼。

「有必要嗎？你就在我旁邊。」艾瑞克轉頭看他，睡眼矇矓，「你再這樣，我又會需要那頂頭盔了。」

然而他眨幾下眼清醒後，就沒空再抱怨查爾斯的壞習慣。

「吃早餐嗎？」全身赤裸的查爾斯在胸口抹上蜂蜜，笑著對他說。

「吃！」艾瑞克撲上去，從胸口開始舔舐。

與此同時，在餐廳瑞雯不等另外兩人下來便開始吃自己的早餐。畢竟，她已經不是第一次遇到這類情形，上去叫人只是讓自己長針眼而已。

 

END


End file.
